


Aftermath

by masayosi661



Category: Olympus Has Fallen (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masayosi661/pseuds/masayosi661
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2013年寫的OHF文，搬過來存在一起。第二篇的篇名跟目前還在寫的另一系列名稱相同，不過兩邊是不同的故事，只是都引用了特勤局的座右銘。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aftermath

靠在牆角，趁四下無人，抽出信封中已簽好名的離婚協議書，麥克班寧看了看，又把它塞進信封收回西裝口袋，然後步上走廊。

有時人生就是不那麼順利，當你以為一切都回到了正軌，卻還是會有些事不能盡如人意。

距恐怖分子攻佔白宮的事件已過兩年，那之後他就重回白宮特勤組，繼續擔任組長，負責總統一家的維安。感謝保險，歷經整修後，白宮恢復機能，半年前班──總 統與康納也搬回居住，一切似乎都回到了事件前的模樣。但他與利亞的關係卻不知不覺中倒退回他離開特勤組的那段日子，甚至更惡化，最終導致堅毅溫柔的金髮女 護士拖著行李丟下協議書搬了出去。

「麥克，其實我不是真在意你不記得我朋友們的名字，不介意你沒有專心聽我說話，但……」她停了下來，看起來疲憊多過哀傷。「我們都需要想想自己到底想要什麼，不該再假裝下去，假裝一切都還好。」

他至今還是想不明白他當時怎麼就沒吼回去說他根本不懂她在說什麼。

敲敲橢圓辦公室的門，班寧打開門，一步踏進去，已經是深夜2點，而總統還未離去。

「總統先生。」

「麥克？」看見他入內，再看看時間，總統丟下筆抹了抹面色灰敗的臉。「已經這時間了……」

「長官，你前幾天幾乎都沒睡，飲食也不正常，如果情況許可，我建議你今晚早點休息。」

「天哪麥克，拜託千萬別告訴我連你也加入白宮醫師團了。」

看著眼前男人沒好氣的回應跟他忿忿的神情，麥克忍不住露出微笑。「當然沒有，不過我想這種常識不必加入醫療團隊也能有，長官。」

「長官啊……」

「總統先生？」沒聽清對方嘴裡嘟噥些什麼，他輕聲回問。

艾許臉上的憂傷表情一閃而逝，快得令人來不及擔心，只以為是錯覺。「沒事。只是想到你能再叫我長官的日子也沒多長了，再一年我就卸任啦。到時再來認真跟你討教拳擊，別以為我都沒發現你手下留情。」

「長官……」

「走吧，我要回去了。」

從座椅上起身繞過辦公桌，艾許慢慢走到班寧面前──似乎太慢了點，查覺到些許違和感，班寧微皺眉。在他能把不對勁之處理出頭緒來之前，異狀就發生了。

眼前的總統腳下一踉蹌，上半身大幅歪斜，整個人瞬間失去重心，如果不是一隻手勉強扶到桌角，他可能已經摔倒在地。

「班！」立刻衝上前扶住搖搖晃晃的男人，直到如此靠近，他才發現對方臉上不止有倦意還帶了些痛苦神色，呼吸也過於急促。

想也不想就把手按上艾許額頭，班寧的眉頭皺得更深了。「你在發高燒。什麼時候開始的？」沒等對方回答，他按下呼叫器，即刻通報狀況並要求值班醫師前來。

「喔，難怪早上就開始覺得全身痛，文件也老看起來模模糊糊的，這麼說起來跟我…幾年前得流感那時…感覺…挺像……」

「班？」聽他說到後來口齒模糊不清，班寧低下頭，試圖確認他意識是否還清醒。

然後他的視線就跟艾許亮得有些逼人的水藍眼眸對個正著。「你這滑頭傢伙這種時候就不叫長官了啊…」

愣了幾秒，就在他張嘴正要回話那瞬間，總統先生閉上雙眼，整個人朝他懷裡倒過來。連忙全力撐住對方，班寧緊擁住艾許，讓他的頭自然靠在自己肩上。

門外傳來匆忙的腳步聲，看樣子醫生快到了。懷中男人額上的熱度透過西裝布料傳到他身上，令他不覺屏住呼吸，腦中一片空白。

於是他想，原來利亞總是懂他的，他操他媽的其實一直都知道自己想要什麼，只是裝作渾然不知。  
　  
※　※　※  
　  
敲門後打開起居室大門，一如預料，班寧看見一身整齊西服的男人坐在沙發扶手上，正低頭對愛子輕聲說些什麼，臉上神色溫柔。看見他走進來，艾許拍拍康納的頭，站起身。

「時間到了？」

「是的長官。」

微不可見地嘆口氣，艾許走到門邊，轉頭向康納微笑承諾。「我們晚上再繼續談，好嗎？」

跳下沙發，金髮男孩懂事而體貼地點點頭，然後走到正準備跟在總統身後離去的班寧身邊扯了扯他的西裝下擺。

「麥克。」

「嗯？」

「爸身上有什麼不對勁嗎？」

「總統身上？沒有啊，為什麼這樣問？」

「因為你一直盯著他看嘛。」

一時語塞，班寧遲了幾秒才開口回答。「那是……」

「那是他的工作，康納。」原本已踏出門外的總統不知何時回過身，先一步替他回答，並忍俊不住笑了起來。

「可是……」康納還想說些什麼，但看見父親對自己堅定搖搖頭的笑臉便打消了主意，放開班寧衣角。

鬆了口氣，凝視眼前的西裝背影，聽著耳邊康納小小聲嘀咕說「麥克說過特勤還要留意週遭，不會只盯著目標看的啊」，班寧感到背上流過冷汗。得意弟子無意間的忠告讓他頓時警醒過來。

不過班寧真正擔心的對象似乎對此渾然不覺，幾週過去，事態看來一切如常，讓他安心之餘又有些想苦笑。繼幾個月前寄回了離婚協議書恢復單身後，趁著輪休，他 前去辦妥剩餘的一些財產及保險相關事宜，利亞和他一樣忙於工作，而且大概也暫時不願再跟他碰面，因此一切都委託律師處理。處理完所有事項後，儘管休假尚未 結束，他還是提早回到了白宮。

已過日常辦公時間，但白宮西翼此時仍然燈火通明，法案簽署在即加上今年是大選年，現任總統兩任屆滿，盯著空出大位的各方勢力斡旋不斷，幕僚們依舊不得清 閒。由於未到輪值時間，所以班寧穿過走廊，並未前往起居區或辦公室，打算先繞去特勤組休息室，不料在路上遇到了通常負責康納安全的其中一名特勤人員，對方 一見到他就先聲明自己不是溜班，而是先找到人接替才過來拿東西準備回家。

「我女兒感冒了，正發燒，想趕回去看一下。喔對了，總統好像在找你，我剛要走時還聽到他跟人問起你。」

「總統找我？他回起居區了？」

得到確定回答後，拍拍同僚肩膀催他趕快回家，班寧隨即轉身穿越中央走廊往總統住處走去。

按程序由門口特勤知會過後，他開門走進房內。這陣子通常這時間人都還在橢圓辦公室的總統背對房門坐在客廳沙發上，大燈只開了一半，室內有些昏暗，更反常的是男人手裡拿著酒杯，從茶几上酒瓶的殘酒可以看出他似乎喝了不少。

「長官？」

站到沙發旁彎身探問，班寧得到對方支著臉頰偏過頭掃了他一眼的回應。艾許的半邊臉映在暖色調的燈光下，手撐著的另半邊則掩在昏暗陰影中，讓他平時俊朗明亮的輪廓看來有種不平衡的危險感。

「我以為你還在休假……坐吧。要陪我喝一杯嗎？」

按住扶手蹲到沙發旁，班寧皺起眉細細觀察艾許臉色，男人似乎累得夠嗆，眼神也因酒意有些迷茫，但除此之外並無異狀。「長官，發生什麼事了？你這時間從不喝這麼多酒。」

「沒事。艾倫嫌我妨礙大家的辦公效率趕我回來，他說得委婉，不過你知道我那幕僚長，他其實沒有他自認的那麼委婉。康納又睡了，我就喝幾杯打發時間。」

「……我聽說你找我。」

「也沒什麼事，只是隨口問問而已。」仰頭乾掉手頭那杯酒，艾許擱下杯子站起身，避開緊跟身側的班寧憂慮的目光，輕拍他上臂。「我要睡了，你回去吧。」

「──長官！」無視對方繞過他前進的意圖，班寧抓住他肩膀，硬是和他四目相對。

「放手，麥克，我很累了。」

「很抱歉，但我必須知道發生甚麼事。」

「沒有任何你工作上需要擔心的事，班寧。」

艾許冷硬的態度並未逼退對方，只讓他更加堅持。

「我不只是為工作而擔心你！」低吼出的話語讓兩人都愣了一下，就在班寧要接著解釋下去時，艾許卻低頭笑了出來。

「對啊……我們也是朋友，是吧。」伸手用力扯下班寧按在他肩上的雙手，艾許後退一步拉開距離，才仰頭注視他的特勤組長。班寧沒見他露出過這樣的表情，這些 年裡他看過總統各種面貌，高興的悲傷的憤怒的痛苦的深沉的，事實上他很可能是世上最了解這個男人的人之一，但他並不曉得這個人也會有這樣壓抑而複雜的表 情。

「班？」

「麥克，請你出去。我喝醉了，我很情緒化，我不想在這種狀況下跟你談下去。」

班寧靜靜凝視艾許什麼也不願解釋卻依舊誠摯的雙眼，心想這種時候遵循對方意願應該是最正確的選擇，但他對自己搖搖頭，往前踏了一步。

「我知道，可是我也知道過了今晚，不管這是什麼問題，你都不會再跟我談了。」

沉默的對峙持續了數分鐘，看著男人挫敗懊惱地抹了一把臉，他明白自己賭贏了。

「……其實沒發生任何事，一切都很好。你沒做錯任何事，麥克，你是對的，我是總統，而你是特勤組組長，所以一直維持現在這樣才是正確的。」

仰頭靠向牆上，艾許閉上眼語氣平板而緩慢的說著。「而且無論心裡怎麼想，即使我們目前都是單身，我也知道今年是大選年，任何可能造成問題的關係發展都不太恰當。」

張了張嘴，瞬間驚覺話題走向直逼懸崖，班寧認為自己應該制止對方再說下去以免無可挽回，但他此刻喉嚨發乾，半個字也說不出口。

睜開眼，看見他亂了陣腳的模樣，艾許眼底流露些許疲憊。

「怎麼，難道你真的以為連康納都發現不對勁的事我會什麼都沒感覺到嗎？……順帶一提，我沒有空閒到會去關切所有特勤人員的婚姻狀況。」

「班，我……」掙扎了許久還是完全找不出該說的話，眼看艾許從盯著他觀察到最後斂起表情，直起上半身似乎準備要走開的動作，班寧忿忿咒罵一聲，絕望地體會到還是動手比較適合自己。

用全身力量把本來已經要離開牆邊的艾許壓回去，閉上眼逃避對方驚愕的反應，班寧不顧一切吻了上去。懷中人沒有反抗，令他得以更從容些地拉近距離，微張嘴把對方遲疑的舌尖邀進來，不知不覺間，相貼的下體在他們激烈的互動下已有動靜，逼得兩個男人錯開身面對現實。

額頭相抵，喘息片刻後，班寧終於先開了口。「我想接下來的事不適合在這裡進行。」

「我認為我們其實不適合繼續進行任何事，麥克。」

「班，你知道這是不可能的。」

「職業病，我有時候覺得不先做任何義正詞嚴的聲明我就不曉得該怎麼開口說話了。」

揪住班寧衣領一拉，以吻作出實際答覆後，艾許扯著他手臂將他帶進了臥室。

解開領帶，讓艾許坐在床沿，班寧跪坐在他身前開始動手解開他皮帶。扯松褲檔掏出他半勃的器官後，班寧俯身就準備把它往嘴裡送。

「麥克，我不是反對…但你不覺得這進展快了點嗎？這行為不大恰當。」

「不用擔心，這裡不是橢圓辦公室我也不是白宮實習生，你的名譽很安全，總統先生。」

「哈！真幽默，你這話真是讓人再安心不過、噢！」

雙手向身後一撐，讓自己免於因一時的生理性顫抖倒在床上，艾許中斷挖苦話語忍不住倒抽了一口氣。

班寧的嘴活簡直不可思議。

閉上雙眼、急促地喘息試圖平覆心跳卻徒勞無功，他只覺得面前男人的舌頭每多舔一下，口腔吸吮一番，他下身就瞬間硬得沒法更硬。

努力用單手持續支撐自己，艾許伸出右手輕輕撫摸班寧頭頂，他頭髮理得極短，此刻摸起來微感濕熱。

「麥克……」

彷彿因他的動作與嘶啞低喚而得到鼓勵，班寧兩手抓上他後腰往前一帶，整個人同步湊得更近，流暢地把他吞得更深。

要不了多久，感覺到對方下意識抽送的本能動作，班寧將手從鬆脫出褲頭一片凌亂的襯衫下襬摸了進去，配合口中吞嚥吮舐的節奏，一下下揉過男人緊繃的腰際。

嘴裡已嚐得到些許腥味，班寧更專注地讓舌頭在那有限而受擠壓的空間內靈活運作。

「嘿，鬆、鬆手…你放手我才能退出來…麥克！你聽到了嗎？我不能射在你嘴裡──喔操、」

急切的要求在一次深吞中被迫停下，爆了句粗口，艾許發出一陣嗚咽般的呻吟，全身力量被抽空了一瞬間，還是靠右手緊揪住班寧肩頭才勉強穩住坐姿。

「該死，我沒辦法控制…抱歉。」喘息著品味伴隨難言快感而來的一波波解脫和放鬆感，他啞聲致歉。

沒能立刻回應，班寧放開口中銜住的垂軟器官，隨手扯過擺在一旁的紙巾，迅速將嘴裡多餘的黏稠液體都給吐出來。輕咳一聲，他才抬頭望向正緊盯著他看的男人。

「剛才那會你要是還能控制住自己，現在就要換我道歉了。」

清楚瞧見他得意的神情後，男人原本有點窘迫的表情迅速消失，只惡狠狠地瞪了他一眼。「是啊，你剛才那可真是表現優異，令人耳目一新。」

隨手在班寧頭上亂揉一氣，艾許抽身往後坐去，接著整個人倒向床上。

跟隨他動作爬上床，班寧就著跪伏的姿勢整個人覆蓋在他上方。

瞄一眼他褲檔間緊繃的突起，艾許伸手替他鬆開布料束縛，仰視近在眼前的男人。「我可學不來你剛才那把戲。」

「手就行了，班，只要是你的手就好。就像你對自己做的一樣。」低下頭用鼻尖蹭蹭他臉頰，班寧把臉整個埋進他頸側，深深嘆出一口灼熱的氣息。

「然後你就可以都記起來？別以為我不曉得你偷偷把我很多習慣記得比我還熟。」因那呼息微震一下，艾許語帶數落地答道。無視耳邊的低笑聲，他把手探向那已暴露在外的硬挺上，仔仔細細擺弄起來。

隨著指尖時而細膩時而粗魯的搓揉刷動，班寧悶哼著擺動腰身把自己往對方用指掌攏起的圈套中送去。「哦，班……」

咬緊牙關，艾許不受左右，持續掌控節奏，自覺到全身在聽到那柔軟沉醉的呼喚時瞬間熱了起來，他暗想大概這輩子是很難忘掉麥克此刻的聲音了。

在修長雙手的款待下，班寧最終低吟著射了出來，然後他趴在艾許身上，把對方緊壓在懷裡。

隨他限制住自由好一陣子之後，艾許掙動幾下，試圖調整到更舒服的姿勢，卻在下一刻就被班寧彈跳起身的動作嚇了一跳。

「抱歉…你、你要離開嗎？」

看著槍林彈雨中還是堅毅無畏的男人此時臉上難以形容的緊繃神情，艾許握住他的手朝他搖搖頭。

「沒事的麥克，記得嗎，你有我所有的行程，我現在哪也不會去。」

「……我倒是希望能有你終身的行程。」放鬆下來，臥回艾許身邊，班寧悶悶地開口。

「拿最頂尖的白宮特勤去保護卸任總統？你省省吧……別讓琳妮想殺了我。而且我也不贊成這樣浪費人才。」

「我知道，我也明白自己放在哪裡最有用處。只是想想而已。」

輕撫班寧的臉頰，艾許將另一隻手枕在腦後，瞄了對方一眼。「那你應該也知道其實有別的身分能讓你擁有我的終身行程。而且還是由我親自向你報告。」

「班……」瞪大眼，驚愕地看著艾許許久。回過神後下一秒，班寧立刻拉開頰邊的手俯身往男人身上覆下。

閉上眼任班寧緊抓住自己迅速把狀況從鼻尖輕觸加深到舌吻，艾許吞回了本想提醒對方外面的特勤人員可能還在等他出去的念頭。

畢竟，他發現自己還是寧願他的特勤組長留在身邊，遠勝過被隔在門外。


	2. Worthy of Trust and Confidence

總統沒有隱私可言。

這是艾許當選前就知道的事，畢竟這是個讓你連體檢報告都需要公開在網上供人下載的職位。儘管就職後他與家人都花上好一段時間才習慣，不過習慣後也就是這麼回事了。所到之處都有人先他一步開門，亦步亦趨，除了如廁沐浴跟睡覺之外幾乎都在無數人眼或機器監控之下，諸如此類的事在歷經好幾年的白宮生活後他也已經學會不去介意。無論有沒有人看著，無愧於心即可。當然這並不表示他會輕忽自己舉止被放大解讀或造成任何影響的可能性，但至少在白宮的起居區內，當週圍只有平日護衛他的特勤小組跟無言的監視攝影機時，艾許認為無須過度防備。──這些人用生命保護他，而他願意回報以信任並託付自己的性命。

只是他的特勤組長並不認為這樣就足夠了。

「麥克，我認為你過度緊張了。」

「我不這麼認為，總統先生。」

聽見班寧嚴謹的回答，艾許微皺眉，瞪著他正幫自己繫緊拳擊手套的雙手。倒不是他對於只有他們倆人獨處時對方依舊稱呼他總統感到不快，在某些狀況下他得承認那其實……挺刺激的。

「我以為特勤局的座右銘是『值得託付信賴』？」

「的確是。」班寧為他搞定手套後快速戴上自己那雙，擺出準備動作，示意對方可以開始攻擊。「但我以為你告訴過我今年是大選年。一切小心為上。」

「我是說過，可是剛才是在走廊角落，旁邊只有特勤人員，而我只是想拍掉你肩膀上的髒東西。」

而那不是頭一次了。總在他靠近伸出手時，班寧就會警醒地微微後退，符合一切禮儀地注視他說：「長官？」於是他會若無其事用手一指，微笑著再度拉開他們間的距離。艾許是個正直的人，但正直並不是他能當上總統的原因，所以這其實無關緊要。他朝著班寧的腹部揮出一拳。

輕輕擋開艾許的直拳，班寧為那有些過輕的攻擊暗自猶豫。總統的傷早已痊癒，他甚至親自驗證過。不過那次事件中受了槍傷後，艾許有好一段時間健康狀況不及以往，也因為有傷在身無法保持運動習慣，體能略有下滑，看來至今尚未完全恢復。也許直接對打還太早了點，該建議他先繼續基礎訓練。

繼續防衛艾許的攻勢，班寧邊觀察他的步伐邊回答。「單是那段走廊就佈了四十八個監視器，全無死角24小時記錄。」

「我想那是由特勤局負責管理的？說不定還是你親自重新規劃。」

「由衷感謝你對特勤局的信任，總統先生。不過既然會留下影像，還是該謹慎些？」

「──所以話說回來，我的舉動到底哪裡不謹慎？」輕巧跳開幾步，他從側面再度展開攻擊，不過毫無意外地依舊被班寧守住。

班寧想，他的總統或許不能理解，他其實也無意讓他理解。這有些複雜。當你讓一個人去保護另一個人時，如果懷有感情，這會很容易，因為你能奮不顧身；但如果沒有感情，這會更容易，因為你能冷靜判斷每個環節。而他如今已經越過了那條本不該越過的界線，所以更必須嚴守僅存的某些難言分界，方能維持住平衡，忠實完成那重逾性命的任務。

班認為那只是些無關緊要的碰觸，事實上也的確是，哪怕有人針對影像進行分析，充其量只能判斷他們關係親近友好，但也不會透露更多訊息了。然而麥克心知肚明一切絕非無關緊要。至少在他知道了班的指尖刮過肌膚，手掌貼上臉頰的感觸之後，在他記住了班的體溫和鮮為人知的私密特徵之後，如何在值勤中將私人與公務徹底切割便成為了至關重要的事。無論自認或公認，他都是特勤人員中的頂尖好手，但他明白自己恐怕並沒有好到能在混淆這一切之後依然能發揮他百分之百的能力。

沒有立刻答覆，班寧只是持續陪對方練拳，而艾許也沒有追問，只是沉默而毫不氣餒地繼續他總是被擋下的攻擊，偶爾回防對方節制的回拳。

好一陣子之後，在總統已經汗流浹背氣喘不已時，班寧才一面拆下自己的拳擊手套往地板扔去一面低聲開口。

「班，我很專業，但……對自己扮演的不同角色轉換自如並不算我的長處。」

「我知道。」聽見回答，班寧驚訝望向艾許，而後更驚訝地發現男人湛藍的雙眼正溫柔注視他。汗水打濕了他的臉，他的呼吸依舊略顯急促，可是他的神情卻平靜而溫和。

不確定該如何反應，班寧低下頭開始協助對方解開手套。

「你只要直接告訴我就好，事關你的職責我會配合。不用告訴我是因為監視器，因為我們需要謹慎，我很清楚謹慎的重要性，所以這部分你可以留給我來操心。再說了，我的白宮發言人是個好人，但他有高血壓，為了他的健康著想我也會多加小心。」

抬頭對上艾許認真的目光，班寧忍不住露出微笑。「是，我今後會記住。」

靜靜看著他的笑容片刻，艾許輕聲說道：「不過我倒是很愛你這樣，所以偶爾忘記也不要緊。」

微笑僵在唇角，班寧瞪大眼愣愣凝視他的總統。只見艾許下一秒就笑出了聲，把手俐落抽出手套，往對方毫無防備的胸口輕敲一拳後，他扒了扒汗濕的金髮，滿臉得意。

「康納告訴過我，只有一般區域的攝影機有收音功能，所以我想在這裡至少說些什麼總不成問題吧。」

俯身撿起自己的手套，把兩雙拳擊手套使勁緊捏在手裡，班寧深吸口氣。「是啊，聰明的選擇。」

把班寧拋在背後，總統自顧自離開拳擊擂台朝淋浴間走去。「麥克，還有多少時間？」

「三十分鐘，長官。」將手套掛起，班寧看著牆上時鐘答道。

「那麼，私人時間就還沒結束……我想你知道健身房的淋浴間裡有沒有監視鏡頭？」

迎向艾許挑戰般的眼神，班寧一瞬間屏住了呼吸，最後他搖搖頭，伸手蓋住嘴邊難掩的笑容。「當然沒有，總統先生。」


	3. Into the Future

理論上，當休假時，他就是個平民，是以私人身分造訪，所以無論是要在客廳裡陪他的總統朋友聊天，或是跟康納一起坐在大電視前打遊戲，都是正當行為。不過即使是正跟康納坐在地板上對戰的此刻，麥克‧班寧也心知肚明這其實是某種詭辯，因為他進到白宮起居區的過程並不完全符合安全程序。但這程度不至於引起額外注意或爭議，所以眼下這樣也就足夠了。

事實證明儘管班寧在實戰上是一等一的好手，不過在虛擬世界裡，他可不是康納的對手。看著還沒玩過癮就已經擊敗了自己的康納反而露出氣餒表情，班寧只能拋下搖桿，滿臉無辜地朝男孩聳聳肩。

「抱歉，康納。」

「沒關係，你已經比爸撐得要久了。他才五分鐘就掛了。」

坐在沙發上翻閱文件的總統聞言抬起頭，正巧對上班寧滿眼笑意，於是他沒好氣地瞪了回去，然後轉向愛子說道：「康納，你該回房去了，你不是說你明天還要早起？」

「對了！明天要校外教學！……不過也只是去傑佛遜紀念堂而已。」

「那一帶啊，這麼說起來現在正好是櫻花季，你們去參觀還可以賞花野餐，挺不錯的。」聽出他語氣裡興趣缺缺，班寧拍拍他的背，試圖振奮他的精神。

「話是沒錯……」

「怎麼，你不喜歡櫻花？」見他悶悶不樂收拾遊戲機的模樣，艾許從沙發上起身，輕撫男孩有點亂的頭髮。

「也不是，只是，」抬頭看看父親關切的表情，康納遲疑了一下才繼續說：「我更想跟你一起去。媽以前說過要是能全家一起去櫻花下野餐一定很棒。」

摸著康納頭頂的動作停了幾秒，艾許蹲下身，將視線高度與康納對齊後才嘆口氣，認真回答。「明年好嗎？目前狀況真的不太適合。」

「我知道……可是我想明年我們可能就不在華盛頓了嘛。」

「不在華盛頓？」原本略顯擔憂地在一旁注視總統父子對話的班寧驚訝之餘忍不住插話。

「我們可能會回老家……呃，爸你沒跟麥克說過？」看見男人幾近驚愕的神情，康納睜大雙眼望向神態瞬間有些不自然的父親。

「──還沒。」

迅速查覺到氣氛變得微妙，康納有點不安地來回看著父親跟他最崇拜的特勤組長，最後他把收好的遊戲機塞回櫃子裡，決定先回自己房間再說。

「我去睡了。你會跟麥克好好談談，對不對？」

方才稍帶僵硬的表情已然消失，艾許站起來，依舊低頭凝視他的兒子，拍了下他的肩膀，溫柔微笑。「我會的。晚安，記得刷牙。」

「爸晚安，麥克晚安。」

遲了一會兒後也回以晚安，班寧目送男孩朝他個人臥房走去的身影，低聲開口。「他長大很多。」

「是啊。還記得剛搬進白宮時他才那麼小……」

感慨萬千地回應後，艾許轉頭注視一臉若有所思的男人。

「──關於剛才提到的事。」

全身僵了一下，班寧收回目光，深呼吸口氣才轉身回看就站在幾步之外的艾許。

「事實上我還沒有做任何決定，畢竟還有半年以上的任期，不過……我確實考慮先回麻州。何況瑪姬也葬在那裡。」

「但是你心裡已經有腹案了，否則你不會對康納提。」

「我真的只是稍微想過而已，畢竟眼下該做的事還太多。不過我無意這年紀就退隱山林寫回憶錄，當然也不打算重回國會山莊，或是去當個巡迴演講家，所以回大學教書是個不錯的方向，所以……麻州在這方面也符合我的條件，麥克──」

班寧心想，他一定還是沒能控制好自己的表情，否則對方不會這樣看著他。在他尚未想好要怎麼回應時，艾許已經走近，用雙手緊緊擁住他。班寧把頭埋在他肩窩裡，閉上眼靜靜感受他的體溫。

抬手輕柔梳過班寧後腦的短髮，艾許溫聲說：「我們其實從來沒真正討論過這些，對吧。」

兩手環上他的總統背後，班寧回擁對方，沉默良久。雖然他確實暗自想過些未來的事，但都太過隱約模糊，不曾細想。他的工作並沒有給他太多時間思考個人的事，更重要的是，他或許也下意識不那麼想去仔細深思。

「該怎麼說，當然我也曉得事情並不會像說：等明年你任期一滿，我們就能牽手衝去市政府登記──別笑，班，我知道事情沒那麼簡單，畢竟在這地方的任何事都不可能簡單。」

「這倒是。」帶點笑意吐在他耳邊的氣息讓他耳朵微熱起來。

「我只是……還沒想過也許不能待在你身邊的狀況吧。雖說我沒意外就還會留任，而你會搬出白宮，所以這完全是可以預測的事，但……」

「我懂。」拍拍班寧後背，示意他鬆手，艾許微微退開，不過仍將兩人間的距離保持在相當親暱的範圍內。

看著對方褪去憂慮但依舊滿懷關切的神色，班寧扒扒腦後。「我剛才的樣子真有那麼糟？」

「非常糟。幾乎有點嚇到我了，剛才該幫你拍張照的。」半帶調侃答完，艾許收起玩笑直視他。「……我很抱歉，我無意讓你覺得難受。」

搖搖頭，班寧再次伸手把男人抓回懷中，鼻尖按上他臉頰。「這麼說起來……我甚至還沒去想過很快就要由別的特勤人員去全權負責你的維安工作了──我無意冒犯任何人，但現在一想，這好像挺不是滋味的。」

「你還是多留點精神去煩惱你自己的工作吧，白宮特勤組組長。」手掌貼上男人佈著粗糙鬍渣的臉頰搓了搓，艾許不由失笑，隨後卻又像是想起了什麼，一瞬間露出欲言又止的表情。

「班？怎麼了？」

「沒什麼。」

「我很肯定這不是沒什麼的表情。」皺起眉，班寧轉而把額頭跟對方的相抵，毫不鬆懈地直盯著他的總統看。

在他的逼視下，艾許凝視那雙藍綠色的眼睛，看見那潔淨的色澤只有在瞳孔週邊才掠過些許紅褐色的紋彩，於是他心思有些散漫地想到，他從沒想過要告訴麥克他很喜歡這顏色。而他從沒想過要告訴他的話遠不只於此。很多話說與不說可能無關緊要，有些話即使不說對方也會懂，但更有些話則是他其實不希望對方明白。

「我只是覺得……你不再是我的特勤也沒什麼不好。」

瞧見班寧眼裡的驚訝，艾許今晚又一次嘆了氣。

「我其實從沒想過要對你說這些……」閉上雙眼，他遲疑了幾秒才繼續下去。「那次攻擊事件後，調你回來是理所當然的，你是英雄，該獲得表揚，而且新手特勤也需要你的指導。不過以我個人而言，其實有點不希望你再負責保護我的安全……犧牲重要的人的性命換取自己安全這種經驗，一次就太多了。」

「班！那不是你的錯！我才──」

睜眼後，艾許毫不意外看見班寧焦急而自責的神色，於是他立刻舉起手遮住男人接下來的話。

「麥克，別說了。」感受掌心底下仍試圖吐出字句的嘴唇，他苦笑一聲。「……我想這件事上我們永遠都沒辦法說服彼此，所以就不用白費力氣。」

挪開手撫過對方頸後，艾許自信而真摯地望著抿緊嘴唇直盯著他看的班寧。「不過我們可以一起承擔。對吧？」

凝視他許久，班寧終於半帶無奈輕笑起來，把唇微微貼上他的總統嘴角。「你有時候真是非常有說服力，班。」

「嘿，說有時候也太失禮了，你以為我是怎麼選上總統的，靠長相？」

「當然不，但你得承認，外表總不是毫無關係的，『史上最英俊的總統先生』？」

「喔你還是給我閉嘴吧，麥克。」朝那當年他頭一次從黨內初選勝出後就不時遭八卦新聞沿用的老掉牙詞彙翻個白眼，艾許身體力行用自己的嘴緊堵住了對方再開口的機會。

今晚頭一個貨真價實的吻相當漫長，導致當兩人慢慢分開時雙方都面色泛紅呼吸急促。緩和片刻後，艾許看了看班寧飽含慾望的神情，徹底自覺到自己恐怕也好不到哪去。

「所以你今晚可以留下？」

「我明天正午收假報到。相信總統居所應該有地方可以招待客人一晚？」

「非常好。」艾許對他的答案露出滿意的微笑。「這裡確實有準備些待客的空房間，康納的幾個同學就來住過，不過我相信你並不想去睡兒童房？」

「我期待更大方點的招待，例如……總統的臥室？我記得那張床看上去可真是非常寬廣舒適。」

「它實際上也非常寬廣舒適。只是……」抬膝往男人褲檔間頂了一下，聽見他倒抽一口氣之後，艾許啞聲續道：「我想就現在的狀況而言臥房有點遠。」

「的確，」伸手火速解開眼前沒繫領帶的襯衫領口，班寧俯首從敞開的布料間咬上艾許毫無防備的頸部，隨即獲得他將脖子微微後仰並悶哼一聲的反應。「我個人建議在緊急情況下，沙發是個不錯的選項。」

他的總統接受了他的建議。事實上在他們最終一起在床上躺平之前，他們還一致同意地毯也算是個可以接受的選項。

 

花上幾分鐘沖完澡後，班寧邊擦乾頭髮邊踏出浴室。聽見他的動靜，原本趴在枕頭上的艾許撐起上半身轉頭望向他，看著男人因此拉出賞心悅目線條的背部肌理與腰身，班寧露出微笑走近。

「你手上那是什麼？」

把毛巾隨手擱在床頭櫃上，班寧坐到床上，好奇地把手伸向對方拿在手裡的小方盒。

艾許沒有立刻回答，一瞬間神情古怪，最後他直接沉默地把東西遞給他的特勤。瞪著手上造型簡練質感絕佳的盒子幾秒，心想再怎麼樣至少這不會是危險物品之後，班寧掀開了它，然後因為端正嵌在裡面的銀白對戒又愣了好幾秒，才想到把視線移回艾許臉上。他相信自己現在必然滿臉錯愕表情愚蠢，因為他的總統居然忍不住噴笑出聲，把臉又趴回了枕頭上好遮住笑意。

「抱歉，我……」清清喉嚨止住笑，金髮男人索性翻過身仰望他，眼神因殘留笑意而分外柔和。「其實我原本打算先跟你好好談完將來的規劃，然後才……天哪，我知道今晚整個順序都亂了，但現在這樣還是太離譜。」

總算從驚訝中恢復過來，班寧伸手撫過對方微亂的頭髮，聳了聳肩。「反正我們之間的事在順序上好像從沒對過？」

「經你這樣一說……的確，單論順序簡直是一團糟。」

「等等，有那麼糟嗎？」

「你不能想像到底有多糟。這麼說吧麥克，我的人生基本上在入主白宮之前全都按照計劃進行，雖然當上總統的時間點比我期望的要早一些。」

看見班寧挑眉的表情，艾許回以笑容。他不是個驕傲自負的人，但他也從不掩飾自己自信的一面。「別那樣看我。單論華盛頓特區內，把總統一職放進生涯規劃的人就可以塞滿白宮走廊了，只不過，我是少數能實現這規劃的人之一。」

「這倒是事實，總統先生。──不過你是想告訴我從當上總統後你就沒照計劃走？我想我需要反省一下我投的那票了。」

「是，也不是。當然在做州長時也是這樣，不過……很多時候你不能真正自己決定什麼事。我不是指決策那瞬間，決策當然是由我下，但是很多事在送到我的辦公桌上之前就已經有答案，而我不可能填其他答案上去。我仍然有我的規劃，只是這是個活生生的國家，我能盡力引導它走向我期望的方向，將我相信的計劃套用在它身上，但我是為它服務，無法掌控它。」

「聽起來有點像你對康納？」

對班寧奇妙的感想露出個所有父親大概都會有的無奈表情，他繼續道：「更別提從勝選後的那天起，我身邊就多出一群隨時控制我哪裡能去哪裡不能去的人了。」

「班──」

伸手把他停在自己鬢邊的手拉到唇際，艾許壓低了聲音。「而且，那天以前我從沒想過瑪姬會不在我身邊，然後更沒想到你會在我身邊。麥克，別誤會，我是指……」

「我知道。」用拇指輕刷過男人下唇，班寧按捺住想俯身親吻他的念頭，靜靜和那雙藍眸對視。「人生充滿意外。」

「──的確。總之於公於私，當我走到了原本預計的終點，才發現比賽還沒結束，其實才剛開始。計劃永遠趕不上變化。」

將目光瞄向掌中的對戒，班寧有些靦腆地笑了。「但我想你的應變措施相當不錯？」

「謝謝。」緊握了下他的手，艾許的表情略帶緊張。「我希望你收下這個。不過，這不是個承諾，麥克。」

「那這是什麼？」發現對方反應跟自己預期的全然不同，班寧斂起笑意，疑惑地盯著他的總統，震驚發現他臉上的表情幾乎可以用慌亂來形容。

「我不是在向你求婚，還不是。事實上，我其實想過這段關係可能不會持久，我猜你也這樣懷疑過……一切都太快了，我們也完全不是處在尋常狀況下，而且我們太靠近彼此，有些盲點或許現在是看不見的。或許是我想太多，但我還是會想，也許一年後，當我們離開現在的狀況之後，我們可能會後悔。」

動也不動地凝視艾許，班寧覺得他大概應該要為這番話感到受傷，但他知道他沒有，正好相反，他竟有種深刻的安心感，就像在黑暗的地下堡壘查看班的傷勢確認不是致命傷那時一樣，感到踏實。此刻露出傷痛神色的反而是艾許，而看著他脆弱的表情，班寧發現一半的自己希望能立刻讓那表情再也不會出現，但另一半的自己則為此感到心中暖熱。

「可是我知道我對你的感覺。所以，我想這更像是個證明？……不對，我不是要說這些，也不是說我剛才說錯了，但是……不，我想我不知道我在說些什麼了。」

用手遮住自己大半邊臉，艾許發出聲懊惱的呻吟。

「沒關係，我想我知道。大概吧。」

拉開他的手，班寧低頭實踐了從談話途中他就一直忍住的衝動。

「我從不知道你也會語無倫次。」貼著艾許還在喘息的唇，感受到那雙在親吻間環上自己把他更往下拉近的手還停在肩上，班寧察覺自己在微笑。

「這種事真的很少發生。不過每次發生時都會讓我覺得自己是個白癡。糟透了。」用嘶啞的嗓音抱怨著，艾許吻住對方嘴角的笑意。

好一陣子後，總算暫時結束唇舌間的友好交流，班寧刻意一臉認真地搖搖頭。「不，我覺得這很迷人──然後關於你給我的這個，我有個主意。」

沒有出聲詢問，艾許只是略微睜大雙眼回望他。

「明年花季，來華盛頓一趟，我跟你帶上康納一起去野餐吧。就像你所說的，我也懷疑過，所以我們可以慢慢來，在那之前，這就暫時先由我保管。」

「……好主意。」

看進他在壓抑情緒時顯得更藍的雙眼，班寧明白儘管他們都需要冷靜去確認，但其實他們心中也都早有答案，至少他非常清楚地體認到，他期望在接下來的人生中總能不時看見眼前這個人現在這樣神情的心意絲毫沒有虛假。

不過，一面將唇沿路往下游移到艾許胸口，再撐起上半身低頭注視男人有些泛紅的臉頰，班寧心想班跟他在順序上確實是挺有問題。而班似乎也如此認為。

「你知道，如果按正常步驟，洗完澡我們都該睡了。」

「我知道。但我想我們剛剛才談到，我們的順序從沒對過，既然如此，說不定繼續保持下去才是對的？」

「麥克，說真的，我明天又是從一早就行程滿檔，為什麼你會認為我還有力氣再跟你混下去？你要知道我可不年輕了。」

「──因為我愛你，你也愛我？」

向來辯才無礙的總統霎時間所有話都噎在喉頭沒能立刻回應。頓了好一陣子，他才伸手搓弄起自己早前留在對方鎖骨上的咬痕。

「好吧，這是個非常好的理由，不過還不足以說服我。」

看著艾許臉上溫暖而曖昧的笑容，班寧俯身吻上他耳殼，忍笑繼續說：「提早叫你，附贈打領帶的服務？」

「成交。」

這不是個結束，只是個開始，而麥克心底清楚人生往往不能盡如人意。但……享受著班雙手使勁抓住他肩胛的力道跟肌膚緊密相貼的觸感，他在閉上雙眼和對方一同投入那份讓人失去理智的灼熱快感前因心底油然而生的想法笑得無比滿足。此刻的領悟比任何後援或裝備都更能鼓舞他的勇氣與決心。

──他們不會再獨自面對所有的事，而能一起走下去，一起走向未來。


	4. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NC-17番外，含互攻情節。

眾所周知，大衛營是著名的美國總統度假地，雖然歷任總統中也不乏對其興趣缺缺之人，但艾許其實不討厭大衛營。對他而言，能離開白宮好好休息的地方就是好地方，儘管有些時候他在那裡未必能真正休假，反而要進行些比例行公事更麻煩許多的工作。不過自那年聖誕夜的事故後，儘管不曾像康納那般直言表達，他也必須承認大衛營實在不再是個能達到休憩目的的地點。然而全美度假勝地雖多，要挑個適合總統前去度假的地方，選擇可就不算多了。而比選擇地點更困難的，則是度假的時機。不過對艾許來說，這些其實有很長一段時間都不是問題，因為瑪姬過世後，先是有好一段時日他完全無心於此，而白宮恐怖攻擊事件後，他更是壓根沒有時間──直到此時。

午睡醒來洗把臉後，艾許神清氣爽拉開套房客廳的落地窗窗簾，朝戶外晴空下沙灘白淨、海水蔚藍的美麗海景滿意地瞇起眼伸了個懶腰。離推舉出下屆總統候選人的黨代表大會還有段時間，獨立日以來的一連串行程又暫告一段落，趁著夏季空檔，他帶上正放暑假的康納，總算實現了男孩想去海邊度假的願望。

折回寢室從行李中抓出海灘褲，正打算換裝再出外活動時，門口傳來敲門聲。

「請進。」

「總統先生。」走進房內的毫不意外正是班寧，配合度假勝地氣氛，他此時與其他總統保護組的特勤一樣，都難得地身穿網球衫。循聲看見總統身影跟他手上的褲子後，他挑了下眉。「你要過去海灘了嗎？」

「是啊，去活動活動也好。康納在哪？」

「水上摩托車。」搖搖頭，班寧一臉無奈。

「我告訴過你他可是很頑固的。」

聽著艾許帶了幾分得意的回答，班寧輕笑一聲。「是啊，跟他父親一個模樣。」

套上海灘褲後一把脫下睡袍，艾許打著赤膊走過班寧身邊往衣櫃裡挑起要穿的上衣。「麥克，只是水上摩托車而已。我相信除了救生衣跟同乘的特勤之外，你們的安檢只差沒把海底都給翻過來，更別提一定會有救生艇跟著，而我想這樣確實夠安全了。事實上這些都是你跟我報告過的，怎麼現在你又操心起來？」

「操心也是我的工作。」

「這倒是。」露出同情又感嘆的表情，艾許扯扯花襯衫又揪一下素色棉衫，猶豫不決──他還是更習慣挑領帶。

好一陣子後，發現班寧始終沒繼續接話，艾許停下還在幾件海灘襯衫與休閒服之間游移的手，轉頭看向挺立在一旁的特勤。對方專注的視線並未離開總統身上，只是視線焦點下移到左側腹的位置。

「……我以為這疤你都已經看膩了？」

揚起目光跟他對上，班寧搖搖頭，朝他心不在焉地一笑後又看回原位。意識到對方眼中複雜的思緒，艾許伸出一手扶住班寧臉頰，讓兩人目光相對。

「怎麼回事？」

「『傷痕不會消失，但人總能帶著它好好活下去。我不認為至少傳達出這個訊息有什麼不好。』……你那天是這樣說的吧。」

愣了一下，反應過來班寧所說的內容後，艾許點點頭。「啊，你聽見我之前跟幕僚的討論了？」

「我通常會努力不去聽，不過難免會聽見一些……」

「你反正也聽過更機密的，這不算什麼，何況你現在的安全等級即使在特勤局裡都算特例了。」收回手，艾許聳聳肩續道：「不過我倒寧願你沒聽見全部，有些內容實在稍嫌……荒謬？白宮幕僚們很能幹，總考慮得非常仔細，我也習慣在這位子上任何事都會被放到顯微鏡底下檢視，但從海灘度假轉而討論到讓大眾看見總統身上的傷疤的時機，以及隨之而來的群眾心理反應跟對大選的影響等等……我得說我還是開了眼界。」

聽著總統無奈的語氣，看著他又回到衣櫃裡撥弄起來的手，班寧不由得失笑。「我想他們把工作做得很好，長官──那件挺不錯，襯你眼睛的顏色。」

「是嗎。」轉頭看向他的特勤臉上柔和的神情後，思索幾秒，艾許抓出那件米色的休閒衫。「所以，那句話怎麼了？你有其他意見？」

「不，我贊同你的想法。順帶一提幕僚長的意見也很中肯，人們說不定更關注你的身材多過疤痕，畢竟可不是每個總統都有腹肌而沒有啤酒肚的。」

忍住把衣服往對方滿是笑意的臉上扔的衝動，艾許進一步追問。「但是？」

略帶猶豫，班寧皺眉斂起笑容。「──你知道，其實你本不該挨那一槍，事實上那整件事都不該發生。所以我有時候總覺得，這也象徵著挫敗，是個記錄跟提醒。」

「確實是。而我們當時付出了非常慘痛的代價。」低下頭，一時神色黯然，但艾許隨即轉到班寧身前直視對方。他雙眼明亮堅毅，透出班寧再熟悉不過的光采，每次演說、每次會談中說服他人時，班寧都見過他的總統露出類似的眼神。

「錯誤與失敗確實會造成傷痕，不過麥克，你是特種部隊出身也是現任特勤，就你看來難道傷痕不也是榮譽的象徵？」

「恕我直言，長官，你不是軍人，你是總統。」

「的確。而我是三軍統帥。」注視男人一時答不出話的模樣，艾許挑眉一笑。「還有，停止叫我長官或總統先生，這裡沒別人，而我知道現在不是你的值勤時間。」

「在外的行程其實分界沒那麼明確，雖有排班通常也等於全程都在值勤……」盯著對方笑意湛然的藍眸，班寧嘆口氣。「我只是習慣了，班。」

「我知道。」

下一秒，查覺那雙藍眼一下子逼近到眼前，班寧在溫熱觸感貼到唇邊時閉上了眼。伸手摸上艾許側腹的位置來回撫過那形貌熟稔的傷痕，聽見他在淺吻間難忍的笑聲，班寧睜開眼對上他溫暖的目光，有些依依不捨地拉開雙唇間的距離。

「抱歉，但那可真有點癢。」

男人暖和的氣息隨他的話語呼在臉上，令班寧不禁露出微笑，靠向前擁住他，繼續他們意猶未盡的互動。和緩的吻很快變得熾熱，雙手在男人脊部線條與肩胛間逡巡愛撫，班寧用舌尖頂進對方微張的唇，換來一聲低微的悶哼與布料落地的聲響。艾許一手按上班寧腦後，另一手則從上衣下擺伸進，沿著腰際向上摩過，間接鼓舞了原就在嘴裡靈活刺探的舌頭更加肆無忌憚地竄動。最後在一陣步伐不穩的推搡下兩人倒在床上，這才暫時令他們回過神來。

「我想去海灘晃一晃，游個泳。而且剛輪值完你該去休息了。」呼吸有些急促，艾許瞄一眼地板上的休閒服，再看看臥房外透窗灑入客廳的耀眼陽光，語帶遲疑。

「海灘不會逃走。然後我是正在休息。」

聽完那低啞簡短的回應，艾許霎時間一臉不可置信，然後放聲笑了出來。「麥克！我有時候真是搞不懂你。」

俯首蹭吻他還因止不住的笑聲而震動的喉頭，班寧語氣輕快地回答。「因為你想得太複雜。」

「是啊，說得好像你就什麼都沒想似的。」眼看他伸長手從床邊櫃裡抓出些需要的物品，艾許搖搖頭。「我都還不知道房裡有這些。」

「你只是住房的，我才是負責場地檢查的人。」

「所以需要我稱讚你工作表現良好嗎？」

審視對方甩去上衣後精實的身軀，艾許在伏回他身上的男人把臉湊得更近前含笑而問，獲得了不出所料的答案。

「請──即使只有口頭稱讚我也相信你的誠意。」

而對方回給他的，班寧事後心想如果這還不夠真誠，那也沒什麼事是真誠的了。他的總統的嘴並不只是擅長說話而已。

結束好一陣子連褲子都難以找到機會脫下的糾纏後，兩人總算裸裎相見。用手掌在班寧頸後摩挲，艾許有點出神地看著他從自己胸口一路往下吻去，直到胯下傳來被啃咬的微痛感才讓他使勁搓了搓班寧短短的黑髮。「別留痕跡，我還要下水。」

「這個位置？別告訴我你喜歡裸泳。」

刻意再度吮噬幾下，感覺對方因此身體微顫之後，班寧才抬起頭望向滿臉無奈的男人。

「不，謝謝你的餿主意，我保證我絕不會那樣做。」

接過班寧遞來的潤滑液，艾許將之塗抹到對方身後，指甲修得整整齊齊的指尖巧妙而熟練地從男人肌肉線條明晰的臀間探近他體內溫柔開拓。雙膝撐在艾許身體兩側，整個人跪伏在他上方，班寧在他為自己做準備時毫不間斷地吻他耳際到頸側，偶爾發出些隱忍的呻吟。片刻後，拆開保險套往對方勃起套上，示意他抽出手指，班寧弓起身往下坐去，配合那動作，艾許雙手扶住他後腰，下身一挺迎上眼前為他敞開的身軀。一手按在床面分擔重心，班寧直到男人半沒入體內後才輕輕擺動腰身，另一手則抓著剩餘潤滑液直入艾許下背與床單間的空檔。

「唔……麥克？」

含糊地喚著對方，原本還有些迷茫的雙眼在目標明確的粗糙手指順著潤滑戳刺到體內時驚訝瞪大，下身反射性一動，卻又立刻因為前方陷在緊熱的禁錮中動彈不得，讓他不覺爆出一聲粗口。

「我想這樣可以節省些時間，你就還是能去海灘了。」

皺眉忍住體內那頂得更深的衝擊帶來的動搖，班寧低聲一笑，凝視身下男人忿忿不平的濕潤藍眸。不過幾秒後，被緊抓手臂使勁一扯讓他失去重心差點往對方身上倒去，立刻逼得他收了笑慌張地再次穩住自己。

「班！這樣很危險！」

「我才不在乎。」挺高上半身，不顧兩人姿勢帶來的極度不適，艾許抬起手硬是勾住班寧頸後把他拉到面前吻了上去。「你在我身邊，我知道我很安全。」

怔了一下，盯著那幾乎是有恃無恐的表情，班寧低咒一聲，惡狠狠地吻了回去，吞下艾許在他夾緊下身時衝口而出的嗚咽。隨著艾許鬆手躺回原位，閉上眼不住喘息，他再度繼續手邊方才緊急中止的刺探，一次次意圖精準的戳弄伴隨鬆緊擺動的節奏從前後包圍了他身下的男人，直到男人最終低喊他的名字射了出來。隔著薄膜感受頃刻間的熱流，讓對方發洩過後的部位緩緩從體內撤出，班寧俯身抱住對方，努力平復急促呼吸。

「你還好嗎？」

一把抹去額上的汗，艾許睜開眼，語帶慵懶。「還好。事實上好得太過頭了……你下次要做這種事之前能先通知我一下嗎。」

「事先說就沒有樂趣了。而且我要提醒你，還沒結束。」

「我想也是。」瞟一眼班寧尚待解決的硬挺，用手背為他掃去臉頰上淌流而下的汗水，艾許調侃道：「來吧。你不是說要節省時間，我倒想看看你能多省時。」

推高艾許大腿，做好準備的班寧盡可能快速地擠進那個毫無防備，溫暖接納他的狹窄空隙。吻過對方眼角，見他因方才瞬間衝擊而閉上的眼慢慢睜開，凝視他充滿渴望與包容的藍眼，班寧下身再度律動起來。雙手攀住他背後，艾許在每次幾乎承受不住想叫出聲時輕咬對方肩頭，留下一處處淺淡齒痕。反覆多次抽身再推頂至最深處，切身感覺到裹緊下體的軟熱肌肉迎合自己的節奏放鬆又收縮，流竄全身的刺激令班寧呼吸愈發粗重。兩人親密相觸的身軀不斷因追尋歡愉而短暫分離又迅速貼合，直到逼近極限。又一次被劇烈擦過深處極度敏感之處後，艾許下意識仰高了線條銳利的臉龐，抓住這時機，班寧嚥下呻吟再次深吻他，隨即在對方抽緊的體內徹底解放出來，體熱與快感穿透乳膠隔絕讓兩人同時微微發顫。

眷戀停下親吻，班寧撤出對方體內後側躺在一旁，把艾許有些疲憊又全然放鬆的表情映入眼裡。深呼吸幾輪過後，艾許側過身面向班寧，尚殘留情慾的藍眼裡浮現些許莫可奈何。

「我看我今天只能坐在岸邊等夕陽了。」

「累了？」

「明知故問。」無視對方滿臉得色，自顧自湊前親吻過男人微揚的嘴角，艾許起身離開床舖，走向浴室。

目送修長的背影消失在門後，班寧坐起身收拾好床面上還在控制範圍內的凌亂，而後套回他散落地板上的衣物。等回房梳洗稍作休息後，他可以先關心一下康納的狀況，整備隨身槍械，再度確認安全計劃，然後在日落前到海灘上尋找不是在看書八成就是拿相機在拍照的總統。

整理好儀容，班寧踏出房門，與門外站崗的特勤們相互點頭示意後走向自己分配到的房間。斜射日光透過整排落地窗照得度假別墅長廊的木質地板閃閃發亮。遠處沙灘上，蹲著雕塑沙像的男孩看見他的身影跳起來揮了揮手，令他不覺在舉手回應時面帶笑容。儘管職責在身無緣從容度假，此刻他還是不由得體會到，悠閒的空氣早已從四面八方滲透，悄然治癒了他原本緊繃的身心。


	5. Way Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 看完LHF時寫的，文內時間點在LHF電影事件後，當然時間線整體對不上了，不過這個小短篇裡Mike/Ben的關係是遵循這個設定（Mike已離婚兩人已交往），想一想還是就放在一起吧XD

「長官，我理解您想盡快返回國內，但您的傷勢還是應該先入院臥床休息為宜，立刻搭機啟程對……」

半躺在病床上，皺眉等待止痛藥生效的總統打斷了隨行醫生的話，微抬下巴往床尾示意。「這可不是我說了算，你得問他。」

站在床尾的特勤組組長話語果決不容質疑。「不行。英國現在光收拾殘局就一團亂，沒有足夠的支援人手淨空跟把守醫院，也沒有時間策劃最完善的臨時維安佈署，持續待在這裡我無法保證總統的安全，我們應該盡早回到空軍一號上，越快啟程返國越好。」

「醫生，你聽到他說的了。必要的處置完成後一切就按他說的去做。還有，麥克，你去包紮傷口，不要一直站在這裡嚇唬我的醫生，這是命令。」

看著班寧欲言又止後轉身叫另一名特勤接替位置才離開病房內的背影，艾許緩緩吐出口氣，感覺到胸口的痛楚比起方才消退許多，他明白這是藥效開始發揮作用，於是慢慢閉上雙眼──真希望一覺醒來時已經到家了啊。

然而世事總難盡如人意，艾許總統的小願望也不例外。

爆炸、吶喊、火光與血紅色混亂交錯閃過眼前後，經歷一陣猛烈的下墜感，艾許從黑暗中驚醒。在他還沒來得及有任何動作之前，一雙穩定的手按住他雙肩鎮住了他。昏黃夜燈照亮了那湊近眼前的面孔，男人的表情專注，眼睛緊盯住他觀察幾秒，接著一轉眼間不知從哪拿出一條溫毛巾，仔細拭去他滿臉的冷汗。

「麥克……」

「不要動，醫生調整過角度，維持這個姿勢對穩定你的傷最有幫助。你覺得怎麼樣了？」

「這裡是？」

「空軍一號。我們還有五小時才會降落。」

感覺到他放鬆下來，班寧收回了輕按在總統肩上的手，坐回床邊的椅子上。

「以一個斷了三根肋骨的人而言，我覺得還不錯。」

「是啊，醫生肯定把止痛藥下足了量，他說你還有兩小時才會醒的。做噩夢了？」

沒有回答對方這次的疑問，總統露出了微笑。「你怎麼說服他讓你守在這的？就我對傑克森醫生的了解，我醒來第一眼看到的應該會是他才對。」

「就像我說的，你應該是兩小時後才會醒，所以我剛才說服了他讓我輪個班。」

「『說服』？」聽到他的話之後挑了挑眉，艾許臉上笑意更深。

「詳細內容請容我保守業務機密，長官。另外，你還沒回答我的問題。」

笑容瞬間轉為苦笑，艾許微微點頭。「是啊，那一天下來要有個好夢還是難了點。」

「需要我叫醫生過來嗎？」

他的總統堅定地搖了搖頭。「不用。我目前沒有任何特別不舒服的地方。」察覺班寧眼中的遲疑，他補充道：「真的，這次不一樣，這樣比較挺怪的不過……這次要好多了，你就在身邊，我知道你會盡一切努力維護我的安全，而你也成功了。」

聞言頓了片刻，班寧臉上浮現忿忿不平的神色。「……你在地下道說那些話時可沒對我這麼有信心。」

「麥克……」看著班寧的側臉，艾許嘆了口氣。「不，我不能道歉，因為如果重來一次我還是會下一樣的命令。」

「但我現在說的也是真的，我始終相信你會為我而來。」

「我永遠都會。」

「我知道。」回握住覆上自己手背的手，艾許轉頭朝對方一笑。

「你一直沒休息吧，去旁邊沙發躺著，別守著我了，我沒事。」

正當艾許看著班寧搖頭回絕，打算再度開口勸說時，對方先他一步搶去了話語權。

「剛才你還沒醒來之前，我就坐在這，握著你的手腕數脈搏，看著你呼吸，我感覺比睡十二小時還有休息的效果。」瞥過他那一時無言以對的總統，班寧垂下眼望著兩人相握的手。「你大概不能理解，是吧。」

「那你還傻坐在那做什麼？」間隔許久才又開口，總統的聲音此刻嘶啞得令班寧訝然抬頭看向他，只見昏黃燈光下，他平日裡蔚藍的雙眼深沉得彷彿破曉前的夜色，目光卻又亮得懾人。「我現在不能隨便移動，別逼我命令你，麥克。」

霎時間反應過來的特勤揚聲抗議。「什……即使你命令我我也該抗命。你裂了三根肋骨！班！」

「而我剛從噩夢裡醒來，麥克。」

感應到握在手中的指尖搔過掌心的觸感，班寧惡狠狠爆了聲粗話，近乎兇猛的將上半身撲向床頭，卻又在逼近床上的男人時緩下動作，撐住自己全部重量，極盡溫柔的將額頭貼上對方額際，小心吻住那因為笑容彎起的嘴角。

依依不捨拉開些微距離，結束數分鐘內纏綿卻也極為謹慎細緻的親熱，確認男人呼吸加速的幅度仍維持在不至於影響傷勢的程度後，班寧伸手撫過對方因瘀傷而有些變色的臉頰，瞪了笑得一臉孩子氣的他一眼。「班傑明‧艾許，現在給我閉上眼繼續好好睡一覺，我可不想接下來每次要靠近你都得先打昏你的醫生。」

「謝了，麥克。」

注視艾許閉上眼，呼吸逐漸平緩規律，聽著背景安定的引擎運轉聲，依舊握住對方左手，麥克伸出另一手將夜燈調暗了些。

「麥克。」

「嗯？」

「既然你很擅長，等會幫我一起說服醫生。我得換好西裝自己走下去。」

「……」

「這不是命令，但、」

班寧在微弱光線中重重嘆息。「我知道，該死的體面。」

「是啊。」

「晚安，麥克。」

「晚安，總統先生。」

微微施力握得更緊些，麥克執起那安然停駐在自己掌中的左手，牽到唇邊虔誠親吻。


End file.
